True Feelings
by stand4stangs
Summary: 3 weeks after Lightning came to the little town of Radiator Springs, his twin comes to town. She finds out that Lightning has told them his biggest secret. HUMANIZED! LightningxSally, DocxOC kinda a crossover, not really.
1. The Last Night

Ok, I might not update for a while because the next chapter is gonna be longer so..yea.

I DO NOT own cars, I do own Kim McQueen and Jerry Smith.

Lightning awoke to a shrill scream; he jolted awake, springing from his bed to the kitchen of his small house. He thought he heard it coming from here, or was it his imagination? Just his mind playing tricks with him like it has been lately? _But that scream, it sounded so real, so vibrant. Wait, there it was again!_

Then it came again_, "LIGHTNING!"_ It came from the garage, he bolted to the garage door. That voice sounded so familiar…

"_BANG!" the sound of a….no, it couldn't be a...GUNSHOT!_

He opened the door expecting the worst; peering into the darkness he could only see the outline of a body.

It was then he realized, it was his SISTERS body…

She had a bullet hole in her chest, blood was everywhere.

"_KIM! KIMBERLY! Come on, ANSWER ME!" _He sobbed next to his sister, pressing his hands against her wound, trying to prevent anymore blood flowing out.

The body stirred, she half opened her eyes and looked at him her iridescent blue eyes had a great amount of fear in them.

"_Wheels, y-you n-need to go, before he g-gets you too."_ And with that she closed her eyes, and her breathing stopped. Lightning no longer felt her heart beat where his hand was placed on her chest.

"_Kim! KIM! Who's he?"_ as he fought to stay in control of his emotions as he suddenly realized who "he" was.

He heard a click behind him, his face drained of blood. He turned around with a ghostly expression to face who he'd been running from, since he was seventeen. And as he expected, he was staring right at a rifle, aimed at his head. The man holding the device was about 3 inches taller than Lightning. Dusty blonde with cold, unforgiving hazel eyes.

"_Hello Crash, remember me?"_ and with that he pulled the trigger.

WAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger, I'll try not to leave you hanging for too long PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	2. Strange One

IMPORTANT Please read:

I have a few things to explain to you before I continue this story; I made some changes as to fit my story. Now don't freak, because this is just a story, it's not like they are making it the sequel to the actual movie. One thing I will be changing is Docs age in it, to 37 I know that's probably a big change for many people, but since this movie is humanized, it would be weird at his normal age in the movie when he has an OC that's 21.

The other thing that I will change is that Lightning is a Ford guy, although we can't be sure I'm even changing that. He was a Chevy Corvette in the movie, but in life today as we know it, racers' sponsors' will sometimes change the brand of car, so he may be a Ford guy and just used a Chevy for the first season. For those of you whom are Chevy people, I have nothing against you, I just tend to like Ford's styles and cars better, I apologize if you don't like this, but this is my story. It's a free country, but pleases no flames. Some of the "facts" in this story may not be completely accurate, but like I said, it's just a story; it will not affect anyone's life.

"_Lightning!"_ A loud voice sounded.

Lightning awoke with a start, sweating and breathing hard, his blue eyes darted around. He put a hand to his chest as he started to relax. "Oh nice," he remarked as he looked at his surroundings, and then at the glimmering navy ball that was on KITT's dash, he looked at the balls' "eye" that was there so KITT could see him. "I fell asleep in you for the second time, huh?" Lightning stretched and yawned.

KITT's "eye" was watching him.. _"Yes Glen and it seemed like you were having a very dramatic dream." _

"Oh, how'd you figure that?" Lightning said sarcastically, "and since when do you call me by my middle name?"

"_Your heart rate and breathing spiraled dramatically, and you started yelling in your sleep." _KITT continued in his monotone voice, _"I thought that Glen sounded better coming from an advanced computer like myself. Have you not told me before that you hated the name Lightning?"_

"Mmm, yea, I do. Just don't call me that around Sally or Doc." Lightning yawned again.

"_May I suggest that you lay off the Coffee before going to bed, it seems to make you quite restless at night, and especially sleepy in the morning?"_

"No you may not, I need caffeine to keep me awake in boring, pointless NASCAR meetings like the one I came home from last night."

"_The one that __we __came home from last night, Glen." _

"You'll never let me forget you, will you KITT?" Lightning reached for the door handle, "What time is it?"

"_Eleven O' clock am."_

"Holy crap! Doc and Sal are gonna think I've died!" Lightning exclaimed, throwing the door open and heading towards his room. He quickly took a shower and continued to change. His house was 50% house, and 50% garage. And that was a large garage indeed. But he needed it for his second job/hobby as a mechanic. Complete with a car lift, the garage was now a 3 car garage that is 2 car lengths wide. It wasn't always like that, it started out as a small beaten up ranch style house that was abandoned, it was on an old road in the forest behind the Cozy Cone. He decided to buy it and he had some contractors fix minor problems and enlarge the garage. Then he had a garage basement that was used to store his racecar in. So the floor had a trap door that would fold down into a car ramp so it could glide into the storage space. He would have needed all that garage space anyways even if he wasn't a mechanic; he already had 2 personal vehicles. KITT, his F150, as well as his 2010 Yamaha bike.

Lightning hurriedly ran a comb through his brown hair, and ran out to his Yamaha.

"_Wear a helmet." _

"What are you, my mother?" Lightning paused over the Yamaha.

"_No, but I may as well be. It is located on the couch." _ KITT said when he saw Lightning looking for the helmet. Lightning went over to the mini living room in a corner of his garage, and picked up his helmet off the couch. "Thanks very large ma." Lightning scoffed.

"_Your welcome dearie." _ KITT joked back.

Lightning gave KITT a disgusted look before hopping on his bike and driving out onto a old abandoned bike trail that he used to stay away from race fans.

Sally and Doc sat outside the V8 café, chatting with a few of the local townsfolk that were on their lunch break.

Doc scanned the town slowly with his eyes, watching for one of Lightning's familiar vehicles. "Well, where the heck is he?"

Sally put her drink down, "You know, I'm starting to wonder the same thing."

Doc shot her a look, "Starting? Aren't you supposed to be more worried about him than I should be, since you're his girlfriend and everything?"

Sally returned the look, "I'm not worried. I'm just wondering where he is. Although, I shouldn't be, and neither should you. He has his own life you know. He could be skateboarding or finishing painting his house or something."

Doc looked back at the road, "Haven't you noticed how weird he's been acting lately?"

"Well, it isn't racing season anymore, maybe he's bored."

"No, no, that's not it." Doc said quietly.

Sally gave him a withering look.

"Hey, look who's here!" Doc said quickly. Nodding to where Chick Hicks was halted at a stoplight in his Buick. _Saved by the bell! _Doc Thought.

Suddenly they heard the high rev of a motor bike, and off of the bike trails cam Lightning. He spotted Chick immediately as he pulled up to the stoplight. Lightning gritted his teeth under his helmet. The townsfolk at the café were now watching the two rivals, wondering what would happen.

"Hey queenie!" Chick sneered out the open window. "Did your mommy make you wear a helmet so you don't hurt yourself when you fall off your tricycle?" He laughed. Lightning just threw him a bored look. Chick smirked and revved up his car engine. Lightning raised an eyebrow and gave the Yamaha a few high revs. Chick rolled his eyes and chuckled as the green light flicked on and Lightning took off.

Lightning parked in the V8 café parking lot, taking off his helmet he looked back at Chick. "Don't turn, don't turn, don't turn." And just like magic Chick turned into the café parking lot as well. "Dang it!" He said to himself. He looked up at the bar where Sally and Doc were and waved, they waved back as he walked up to them.

"Hey guys!" Lightning said as he reached them.

"Hey Rookie." Doc greeted.

"Hi stickers!" Sally got up and gave him a hug as Lightning kissed her cheek.

"Hi Green-eyes!" Lightning greeted back.

"Um, I have Blue." Doc joked

"Haha, disturbing…." Lightning joked back and laughed. He gave Doc a side hug.

"So what's Chick doin' here?" Lightning glanced at the blonde ordering something from Flo.

"We were wondering the same thing." Sally said looking at Chick as well.

"That was quite a show anyhow." Doc remarked, winking at Lightning.

"Eh, yea, well. He had it coming to him…" Lightning said.

"And you do know that it's illegal to ride a bike without a helmet in Arizona, right?" Doc said half-jokingly.

"Ha! Don't worry, I had my second mother, KITT, remind me before I left." He rolled his eyes as they sat down on some bar stools.

"So where were you all morning Stickers?" Sally asked.

"Oh, I was sleeping." He answered.

"Until lunch!"

"Um, well, yea. I got home from the meeting in Nevada at 2 last night and fell asleep in KITT. "

"Ouch."

"Yea, it was fun." Lightning commented.

"I'm surprised." Doc said.

"At?" Lightning and Sally both asked.

"That you aren't more than just tired, you should be very sore." Doc chuckled.

Lightning sat up, "How'd you know I was tired?"

"By simple signs, you're yawning, running your eyes, slouching. And, if you were awake enough, you would've really given Chick a piece of your mind. I'm right aren't I?" Doc turned to him.

"You're Physic." Lightning said, smiling.

"Your not gonna keep this up right? Late night and long distance meetings and such?" Sally asked, she was wondering if Doc was right about something being up with Lightning.

"No, not for now anyways. That was the last one until the racing season starts up again in the spring." Lightning let out another yawn.

_Thank God, _Doc thought.

"Oh! Guess what I forgot!" Lightning suddenly looked at Sally, who was smiling comically at him.

"Phoenix." Sally Laughed, "I was wondering when you'd remember."

"Yea, where is she?" he asked.

"Umm, somewhere around here." Sally stood up and whistled. Immediately three dogs came running, "Whoa! I only ordered one dog!" Sally said jokingly. Lightning and Doc laughed. A golden retriever came up beside her and sat down. While a Black dog laid down by Doc's feet. A Australian Shepherd came up to Lightning, its tail wagging wildly.

"Phoenix, Sentarse." As soon as he said this, Phoenix sat down.

"Spanish?" Sally asked.

"Yea, it's how she was trained. She came from New Mexico. Say thanks for watching her while I was away again Sal." He smiled warmly at her. Sally thought her heart skipped a beat. "No problem Stickers." She smiled back.

"How are you going to get her back to your house?" Doc looked at Lightning's bike.

"Oooh, that's another thing I forgot. Uhh, I guess I'll just sit her on the back of my bike." He said, receiving shocked looks from Doc and Sally. "Ha! I'm kidding! I guess I'll tell her to come and she will get home before me when I'm on those bike trails." He saw the two relax. "Anyways, I gotta finish installing that car lift. I'll see you guys later! Sally, I owe you one!" He said walking away. "Phoenix, vienen." He ordered.

Sally and Doc said goodbye to him and watched him go.

Ok, second chapter is finally here after months of looking for my notes, ugh. Well, just to let you guys know, I'm not that good of a writer, so don't expect much. But I do hope you keep reading and reviewing. I will try to get chapter 3 up as soon as possible.


	3. Chick causes chaos

So! Guess what? I have a little bit of time here that I will be able to post my next chapter, unlike I

Predicted. But I probably won't be able to post chapter 4 until after New Years, but I'll try. I'll prob. Only have time to be trying to write it. :P

What's this? Many people are viewing this story but not reviewing? Please review!

Oh and FYI, I'm gonna type K.I.T.T. as KITT, or kitt in the story 'cause it's a lot easier. ok, on with the story!

Lightning awoke at 6:30 in the morning this time, unlike the last morning.

"_Can I come Glen?"_

"Not this time, KITT."

"_And why not?" _ Questioned KITT.

"Because it's too risky having you go parading around without a driver, people would get REALLY suspicious."

KITT was an extremely rare AI (Artificial Intelligence) that was built by Charles Greymond, Lightning's Great-Grandfather on his mother's side. Kitt was passed on to his father, Glen McQueen, and his father passed it on to him when he died. It was something to be protected very carefully. If the wrong hands got on the A.I. chip, a disastrous weapon could be created. This happened a while ago, there was another A.I. created that was called K.A.R.R. He was used the wrong way, and many people died that day. His grandfather, then known as Michael Tracer, was the driver for the evil machine, although he had no control over the A.I. at the time. Because of this, Lightning was very careful about whom he told about KITT.

"_Why don't you drive me?"_

"Because I need the exercise. Why do you wanna go with me so much? Is this about Jerry?"

KITT was quiet

Lightning sighed, leaning his arms on Kitt's roof. Listen buddy, I know my dad programmed you to protect people and specifically me and Kim after what happened in L.A. but it doesn't mean you have to be at my side every second of every day!" he said, lowering his voice. "And even if something happens, I can handle it, dad didn't want me to go to the Army to learn nothing." He said brushing off his sleeve.

"_I suppose so."_

"I know so." Lightning threw his skateboard down and landed on it, "Phoenix!" He called to his dog that was lying on the floor listening to the strange conversation between the car and his owner. The Australian Shepherd followed Lightning as he rolled out of the garage into the road. He rolled onto the top of a hill without noticing it. He was entranced by the town doused in pink and orange light from the Arizona sunrise. He spotted the Café, where the townsfolk were having their breakfast before opening up their shops. But then he noticed Chick sitting at the bar. He growled to himself. _"Can't he go annoy some other town?"_

Suddenly a surge of speed pulled him from his trance, almost flinging him from the board. "Aw, crud!" He instinctively lowered down and grabbed the board as he watched the skateboard rush down the steep hill. _"I've never done this on a board before! I'll wipeout! And right in front of my friends!"_ His mind screamed. He felt a rush of adrenaline as he clung to the board and lowered himself more. Suddenly the end of the hill passed under him, and relief washed over him. "Yes!" He said to himself and stood up again. He looked over to the Café to find the _whole town _watching him, including Chick. But then it hit him as he glided into the parking lot entrance, _"How do I stop at this speed!" _He had continued on faster than the board was made for going, and now he caught sight of a black and white blur rushing up to him. _"NO! NO! NO!" _Sheriff's car and his skateboard were closing the distance, and _fast. _He jerked himself hard to the left and missed the squad car by a foot. He spotted a road rain-water drain and went for it. The second he wheeled over it the wheels caught in the holes, the board stopped and Lightning was tossed from it, but caught himself on the sidewalk. He looked up to see Doc with the largest smile on his face.

"Now, THAT, was not fun." He said smiling sheepishly. Doc laughed, the other people there were laughing as well.

"Do you always have to put a show on in the morning?" Sally walked over.

"Only for you Sal." Lightning winked, and Sally rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Well, didn't ya notice da look on 'is face when 'e saw 'e was gonna hit da Sheriffs car? Betcha didn't wanna get in trouble again, right good buddy?" Mater said without taking a breath.

"Exactly Mater." Lightning laughed.

Chick spun around in his chair, but only to glance at Lightning and then returning a bored stare at the horizon as he drank his beer. "Dang Queenie, that was gnarly, glad you don't drive like that on the track, or we'd both be dead." He took a large gulp of his beverage.

"Geesh Chick, we all know that I don't drive like you." Lightning threw back, accepting a mug of coffee from Flo. There was a series of ooo's. Chick gave Lightning a bored look, but he could still see this remark annoyed Chick. "Speaking of driving, when are you leaving Chick?"

Chick was a little surprised by this question and gazed at Sally for a couple moments, "Oh, as soon as I am done," he winked at Sally, "Sightseeing." Sally was quite taken aback by this.

Lightning glanced from Chick to Sally, and then back to Chick and gave him a venomous glare. Phoenix sitting by Lightning's feet sensed the tension between the two and started growling at Chick. "Phoenix, Talon." Lightning ordered. Observing as Chick had somewhat shrunken back from the now protective dog whom was watching him.

"Whatta ya doin here anyways Chick? Are you just here to get even with Light' for being the bigger man at the Piston cup?" Kasey Kahne questioned from afar.

Lightning and Doc exchanged glances, they never thought of that possibility, even though Kahne was just joking.

"Oh yea? Well then what are you doing here?" Chick shot back.

"I happen to be his friend, what's your excuse?" Kasey looked at him.

"Me? Ha, oh no, I just came to see where my rival ran off to." Chick took another sip of beer.

"Well now that you have, why don't you go back where you come from?" Lightning said and Kasey nodded in agreement.

"Oh I will when I've finished what I came for, kid." Chick said, he paid for the beer and started walking away to his cone. Lightning hated how the somewhat older racer called him Kid. It wasn't the warm way that Doc said it, it was a tone Chick used that made him feel he was five years old.

"He's staying here?" Lightning questioned, concern edging his voice.

"Yup, checked in last night." Sally eyed Lightning, "and don't worry about me, I am perfectly able to handle myself around Chick." She swept her eyes over to where Chick had gone, "more than perfectly." She commented.

"No, no. I trust you; it's just him I don't trust." He looked at her and then squinted at Chick's car.

Sally wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his head, "There are not many people who would say that." She said, "Try not to get into a fight with him, okay?" She said half jokingly.

Lightning chuckled as he looked at her. "I'll try." He smiled.

"Well, you can always sic Phoenix on him." Joked Doc.

Lightning laughed, "You noticed that too, huh?"

"Yup." Doc motioned to Lightning's coffee, "That all you're having?"

"Well, yea. I grabbed something at home. I just thought I'd drop by before I have to go to an appointment at 7:45 in Flagstaff." He glanced at his watch. "And I gotta go soon."

"Why what time is it?" Sally asked.

"6:51."

"Ohmygosh! I'm supposed to be preparing to open the motel!" she exclaimed. , "You coming back for lunch?" She asked Lightning."

"Yup, I'll be here." He replied, and she walked away. "Ok, see ya then!" She said.

Lightning, Kasey, Doc, and Sheriff stood together enjoying their coffee and the fresh morning air and watching the town wake up. Lightning glanced around, "Whoa, where'd Phoenix go?"

"She followed Sally." Kasey answered.

"Oh, good." Lightning sighed.

Sheriff gave him a weird look, "Whattsa matter son? Dontcha like your dog?" Lightning laughed.

"Oh yea! I just feel better when Phoenix is with Sally when Chick is in the same place as her." Lightning answered. And it was Doc and Kasey's turn to laugh. Lightning gave them a quizzical look.

"It's funny that you'd feel better about it when there is a dog involved rookie." Doc said

"Yea, well, you may be right there Doc." Lightning said looking back to the horizon.

12:00pm

"My Price? What I charge depends on what I have to buy for your car." Lightning paused to listen to the guy on the other line, He'd been driving around all day long to meet with two customers, and now he was on the phone with a third. "No I don't charge for labor. Oh, listen, it's no problem. Yea, uh-huh, ok, see you on Tuesday then. Bye." He hung up and signed a sigh of relief. "Whew, four calls in one hour, that was fun."

"_It's a good start, for your business."_ Kitt said.

"Well, I just don't want to be very busy."

"_Why not? Don't you want your business to be successful?"_

"Well, sure. But I really only do it more for a hobby, because it's fun for me. And it would be best if it wasn't very busy because the town is getting more and more busy, and I like to put extra time aside to help out. Ya know? Help them with the business that keeps them alive."

"_I haven't heard you talk that way in a long time."_

"In what way?"

"_Caring, Selfless."_

"Yea, you can thank Doc and Sally for that." Lightning replied as he remembered some of the lessons they had taught him. Particularly his and Doc's "talk" in Doc's garage.

"_When was the last time you cared about someone besides yourself hotrod? You name me one time, and I will take it all back."_ Doc had made him think seriously about who he was becoming.

"He had me nailed."

"_Whom, Glen?"_

"Never mind, but please remember not to call me that name in front of my friends. We are almost to Radiator Springs now." Lightning commented as they glided off the freeway.

"_Understood, Glen." _

Lightning sighed.

Lightning arrived at the V8 café in thirty minutes, parking Kitt next to Kasey's 2010 red and black Dodge Challenger. He sighted Doc, Sally, Kasey, and Mater sitting at a table talking dramatically about something, laughing and loudly talking. "He made out a few words, like "ran, I, and Phoenix." Lightning ordered a coke, since he had eaten with a client. He glanced around the outdoor café, where was Phoenix?

He walked over to his friends, and as soon as they saw him they stopped laughing. Lightning gave them a weird look.

"Hey Stickers." Sally greeted, trying to disguise everyone holding in their laughter.

"Little late, Dontcha think? Nothin' to eat again?" Doc asked, holding his drink in front of his face, trying to hide his smile.

"I had a brunch with a client. Where's Phoenix?" At this, everyone started laughing.

"What? Wha'd I say?" Lightning was thoroughly confused.

"We'd better tell him." Kasey said, trying to control his laughter.

"Yes, you'd better." Lightning said sitting down.

"Well," Sally started, "You know how Phoenix followed me to work this morning?" Lightning nodded. "Umm, well, when I got back to the motel, Chick was there and, well." Sally blushed.

_***Flashback***_

Chick was on the phone when Sally entered the Motel Lobby; she quietly slipped behind her desk.

"I gotta go, she just walked in." And with that, he hung up.

"That your dog?" Chick walked up to the desk, where Phoenix was laying, watching him.

"No, it's Lightning's." She replied without looking up from a paper she was reading. Phoenix's head raised and her lips curled back, teeth bared, and gave a low growl directed at Chick. Chick moved somewhat from the dog, "Typical, like owner, like dog. Tsk, tsk."

Sally glanced up at him, but then continued "reading."

"He has bad taste in dogs, but he has good taste in Girlfriends." He tried a seductive smile, only receiving a glare from Sally as she slammed her paper down. This didn't stop Chick, "I would've thought you would have better taste in a man though. Granted, he's a racer, but c'mon, you have a better choice." He grabbed her hand, "So how 'bout we ditch this place and have some fun, huh?" Sally broke her hand away from his.

"Chick, leave now." She said sternly, looking at him angrily.

"Aw don't be like that babe, c'mon let's get outta here, you know you want to." He grabbed her arm and started pulling.

But Phoenix was on him in a flash, going for his designer jeans first.

"OUCH! HEY! THESE COST ME $110! GET OFF! OWW!" He was flailing and jumping about, he ran out the door and towards his car. Phoenix was still at his heels, when Chick started running it only edged her on, since she was a shepherd. Phoenix had succeeded in the end by ripping Chicks pants off, and watching the funny human get into his car with his green number 86 boxers, while Sally was watching the whole thing from the Motel windows, laughing her head off.

*_**End of Flashback***_

Everyone including Lightning was laughing hard all over again.

"Dang, I wish I was there." Lightning sighed.

"Yea, well. Imagine my surprise when all I saw was Chick running with only underwear and Sally standing there laughing!" Kasey said. Everyone laughed again.

Suddenly they heard the sound of submarine sonar, everyone looked around, confused. Lightning laughed out loud, "That's my cell." He looked at the caller ID, "Sorry guys, I've been waiting for this call." He got up and walked up to Kitt, a couple yards away.

"Hey!" Lightning answered.

"Hey! You finally answered!" The other voice said.

"Finally?" Lightning asked.

"Yea, I've been trying to get you for a while, but I kept getting a busy signal."

"Oh, geez. I was talking to a few customers, and mom, sorry bout' that." Lightning apologized.

"Great! You business is really starting to fly, huh? Shi-bang!"

"Hobby, Kim," Lightning corrected, "And yea, I have three cars lined up that I gotta work on. Oh, speaking of businesses?" He shot a suggestive tone through the phone.

"Eh, I didn't get the job." Kim replied, disappointment resounded through her voice.

"Aw, man. I'm sorry Kim, and here I am babbling on 'bout my business, er….I mean, hobby." Lightning sympathized with her. Or at least tried to.

"It's okay, I didn't really want to work in Georgia anyways, I was just desperate. But on the brighter side, me and Abby are on our way to RS right now."

"Really?" Lightning perked up.

"Well, yea. If I'm still allowed to live with you." She said.

"No problem! I've been missin' you lately! When will you be here tomorrow?"

"I've missed you, wheels. Oh, I'd say we will be comin' early in the morning. KIOT will be driving for me tonight." Kim said.

"Well, I hope so." Lightning joked weakly.

"Very funny." Kim said, but couldn't help chuckling at his childlike humor.

"Ok, well I gotta go, I'm just hanging with some friends." Lightning said.

"Ok, but when I get there I need to meet "you know who." Kim teased.

"Well, of course. Love you Kim."

"Love you Lightning. Bye.

The line disconnected, and Lightning walked back to the table, where his friends were still chatting. "Sorry, um, it was my sister." He said and sat down.

"You have a sister?" Doc asked.

"HO boy!" Kasey exclaimed and leaned back, resting his head in his hands, looking off in the distance.

Lightning looked at Doc, preparing himself for his friends' reactions, "Yea, uh, she's my twin." Doc and the others looked surprised, and he chuckled. "She used to live with me, well, travel with me when I was racing. But she had to stay in Georgia in hopes of getting this job she wanted, but she didn't get it. So She'll be moving in with me again." Lightning sipped his drink.

"What does she want to do?" Sally asked.

_Here we go_, Lightning thought, "Well, she eventually wants to be the Official Pace Car driver for a track. Which is hard for a girl to get into."

"Wow." Doc said.

"A girl?" Ramone said from the bar, where he was listening in. Flo slapped him.

"When is she coming Stickers?" Sally asked, she was eager to meet this girl.

"Tommorrow, early morning. You'll see me early in the morning again." Lightning sighed, looking at Doc. Who was giving him a concerned look. Lightning threw his hands up, "I know, I know. I'll get to bed early tonight. But right now, I gotta jet, 'cause I have to get to my appointment. "

YES! I did it before Christmas! Sorry it took so long peoples, been busy lately. PLEASE REVIEW! I won't hate you if you give me a piece of advice. Just NO flames!

I'll be trying to write the next chapter in the upcoming month, but I prob. Won't have it up until the holidays are done.


	4. Kim's Arrival

AHHHH! I'm so sorry I didn't get to the next chapter, but things just kept coming up that I had to do.

PLEASE REVIEW by the way, part of the reason why I didn't update sooner was because I didn't think it was important because no one is showing an interest by reviewing. I appreciate reviews! I won't hate you if you give me a piece of advice! Review please! :D

Oh, and FYI, the Abby in this story is based off me, not Abby Sciuto from N.C.I.S. But the Abby in this story does work there as well. ;)

Lightning glanced at the horizon as he walked into the café' with Phoenix at his heels. _Where is she? _He thought. He was late as it is and was worried she was at the café already wondering where her lazy brother was.

_Maybe she got lost, wouldn't be the first time._ He laughed as he sat down at the outdoor bar. His sister was always getting herself lost; when she got her license, Lightning got her a GPS.

"Look who's awake, again." Doc walked up to Lightning and sat down on a bar stool.

"I shoulda been up a while ago, but I slept through my alarm for twenty minutes." Lightning glanced at the horizon again.

"When is your sister supposed to be here?" Doc asked.

"Half an hour ago." Lightning snickered; Doc raised an eyebrow at him. "I just think she's lost, she has a gift for it. In freshman year, she tried to find her way to Earth Science Class, but found herself in the teachers lounge." Doc chuckled at this.

"Oh, I've done that," Sally came up beside Lightning, "only I ended up in the gym where all the jocks were working out." Sally shuddered at the thought.

Lightning and Doc tried to hold in their laughter, "Nice," Lighting said. Suddenly Lightning stopped and looked towards the road, "I hear her." Doc and Sally exchanged confused glances.

Suddenly a red 2006 mustang with a black hood came off the highway, engine rumbling, it turned into the parking-lot and parked in front of the three of them. The door opened as a Brunette with a dash of red in her hair climbed out. Wearing a cowboy hat, jeans and a jacket, she practically ran towards Lightning and gave him a huge bear hug. Another brunette got out of the car, wearing a military hat, jeans and a Packers Shirt.

"Hey lil' missy, why don't you use that GPS." Lightning half joked as they broke away.

Kim slapped his arm, "Oh hush."

"I told her to, hello again Lightning." The other girl came up to Lightning and hugged him as well.

"Hi Abby, how's Dusty?" Lightning asked.

"Hanging in there with his freshman year of college." She replied. Lightning nodded.

Doc had kept his eyes locked on Kim the whole time, now he understood why Kasey Kahne had said "HO boy!" the other day when they were talking about her, she was a sight. Her most stunning feature was her reddish/brown hair with her purple eyes.

Kim made a suggestive glance towards Sally to Lightning; he chuckled quietly and turned around. "Kim, Abby, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Sally." Lightning came around and put his arm around Sally. "Abby is my little brother's Girlfriend."

Kim surprised Sally by coming up to her and hugging her. "So you're the one that he has not stopped talking about." Lightning blushed. Abby Chuckled as she shook Sally's hand. "Nice to meet you."

Sally laughed at Lightning, "It's very nice to meet you."

"And this is Doc Hudson, my Crew Chief and friend." Lightning continued.

Kim stared at him, but shook herself back into reality quickly, "Wow, THE Hudson Hornet. My father used to talk about you all the time to us."

"Your father?" Doc questioned.

"Lightning didn't tell you?" Kim glanced at Lightning, he shrugged. "Our father raced with you, he was Glen McQueen."

"Oh yea! I thought that name was familiar." Doc said.

"Yea, he was the reason I got into the NASCAR Junior League with so little experience." Lightning thought back.

"Wait, "was?" Sally asked, "What happened to him?"

"He was killed in the same race that Doc lost his career over." Lightning replied.

Sally gave him a pitying look, "I'm sorry Stickers."

Lightning waved, as if swishing the subject away, "It's fine, it was four years ago anyways." He offered a smile.

"Anyways, I haven't eaten for ten hours." Kim hinted.

"Hmm? Oh! Yea yea, let's go eat." Lightning said, ushering everyone to the café.

Ok, again, so sorry that took a long time. I know it's a super short story, but I'll get the next one up soon!

Again, please review! Just press the little button down there, it's that simple!


End file.
